


Honey Drops

by PinkGold



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (small ones), Delta Relationship, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, His bfs take care of him, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, References to Depression, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGold/pseuds/PinkGold
Summary: Tony dismantled an old suit and assembled it back again, played catch with his robots, updated some of the avengers gears -Sam’s wings specifically, they’ve been badly wrecked in the latest alien invasion-, answered some important SI e-mails Pepper had forwarded him about R&D related stuff, played some mindless game on his phone, but nothing calmed him down or took his mind off what was really bothering him.





	Honey Drops

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey! So it's been some time since I've posted something (ive been working on some longer fics) and I really wanted to write Stuckony, so yesterday night I came up with this. Its mostly fluff bc I love them so much I don't want to see them suffering, but there are some depression and anxiety undertones, nothing too worrying, just Tony being Tony.  
> Hope you enjoy reading!!!  
> As always, all mistakes are mine, and mine alone!

Tony hissed and brought his hand to his chest, instantly releasing the soldering iron back on the table. He raced to the bathroom in the far wall of his workshop and turned on the faucet, letting cold water fall on his burned fingers and sighed relieved at the soothing feeling. 

He knew he shouldn’t be playing around with hot things that time of the night -come to think of it, he didn’t know what time it was, only that it was late-, but nothing else had worked. 

Tony dismantled an old suit and assembled it back again, played catch with his robots, updated some of the avengers gears -Sam’s wings specifically, they’ve been badly wrecked in the latest alien invasion-, answered some important SI e-mails Pepper had forwarded him about R&D related stuff, played some mindless game on his phone, but nothing calmed him down or took his mind off what was really bothering him.

“Tony?” came a voice from inside the workshop, bringing him back to the moment. 

“In here, Steve.” he answered and turned off the faucet, feeling the stinging of his wound coming back. He opened the cabinet under the sink and crouched down to grab the first aid kit. Instead of getting back up, he sat flat on his ass and reclined against the cool tiles of the wall. It seemed exhaustion finally catched up with him. 

“What happened?” Steve said worriedly as he looked Tony up and down before stopping his gaze on his swollen hand. Tony lifted it for Steve’s better inspection as the blonde sat down next to him.

“Burned it. Didn’t mean to, though.” He added, before Steve got any crazy idea. 

Steve seemed to believe him and gently took Tony’s hand on his to give it a closer look.

“This won’t feel good.” Steve said, once he got the vaseline from kit on Tony’s good hand. True to his words, the pressure of Steve’s fingers against his burn hurted like hell, but Tony only closed his eyes and let Steve patch him up, the furrow of his brows the only indication of his pain.

As much as he hated getting hurt while working, he loved how his lovers would always mend him afterwards. They were so careful, so gentle. Tony felt safe, he knew he was in good hands, even if they reprimanded him later on about being careless.

Steve gave his fingers a quick peck once the bandage was firmly in place and turned those deep blue worried eyes towards Tony.

“I think it’s time for bed, Tony.” his voice was sweet like honey, and Tony relaxed. Maybe it was unconsciously of Steve’s part, but he always seemed to know exactly when to go easy on Tony. Or maybe Tony looked completely wrecked, which, if he was being honest, was probably more likely. His hair felt like a bird nest over his head and he forgot to take a shower earlier, so he was probably stinky.

Still, he liked to think his boyfriends knew him well enough.

They made their way to the penthouse quietly, Steve’s right hand resting on Tony’s hips while he leaned against his warm body. 

“Did you eat anything?” Steve asked as they both changed into sweatpants after a refreshing shower. Tony had been careful not to get his new bandage wet, but the water slipped right in. They had to change the dressings again, much to Tony’s dismay.

He shook his head and his mouth watered at the thought of eating something. 

“Come to think of, what did you have for lunch today?” they walked lazily to the kitchen and Tony sat by the counter, watching Steve grab some salad and turkey ham out ot the freeze.

“Bruce cooked some curry.” he started making them both sandwiches, moving his attention from his busy hands to Tony from time to time.

“Are there any leftovers?” Tony stomach growled hungrily. Bruce didn’t cook much, but every time he did, it was a small blessing from the cosmos. The guy really knew his way around the kitchen.

Steve looked it him with apologetic eyes.

“There aren’t. You know how we can get when food is involved. Specially Thor.” Steve grimanced.

Tony pouted and sat back on his bench stool.

“I just wanted some curry.” 

Steve let out a huffed laugh.

“Next time, there’s always a next time.” 

“My only consolation is that Bucky didn’t get to eat it either.”

Steve hummed absentmindedly and focused back on the food, closing the sandwiches and cutting them in half. He slid one plate in front of Tony and grabbed his own to the sit next to his boyfriend.

Tony mentioned he had only eaten a dozen peanuts for lunch and Steve almost choked around a mouthful of bread. Steve told him he would make Pepper keep a closer eye on him whenever he had lunch back at the SI. After that, they ate mostly in comfortable silence.

Half an hour later, they were in bed, Steve’s broad chest against Tony’s smaller back. He leaned right into it, getting cozy and warm and sleepy and yet- he couldn’t seem to shut his brain off.

Sensing something was up -like he always did. Tony _ swears _ the man has a sixth sense- Steve sighed, breath prickling against Tony’s short hair.

“I knew something was off.” it’s all he had to say before Tony gave up trying to keep his troubles down.

“I wonder how Bucky is doing.” his voice is almost a whisper. Steve’s arms held him tighter around his chest.

“He’s doing fine, Tony, you don’t need to worry about him.” 

Tony turned in the embrace until he faced Steve.

“Of course I worry about him. It’s his first solo mission, Steve.” he looked at the sleepy face of his boyfriend. “How can you be so calm? I’ve been tense the entire day, and nothing I do can get me to calm the fuck down.”

He didn’t mean to say it all, burst it on Steve like that, but since he didn’t look offended, Tony didn’t let his anxiety come forward.

“Tony, calm down, ok? You trust Bucky, yeah?”

“Of course, what kind of-”

“So you know nothing will happen to him, right?” Steve kissed the crown of his head. “It’s just that big, genius head of yours messing with you, ok? He’s going to be back tomorrow.”

“I know that.” Tony sighed exasperated. “I know it  _ logically, _ but emotionally?” he shrugged and looked away.

Steve was silent for a few seconds before seeming to make up his mind about something. 

He sat them both up against the bed frame, never letting go of Tony. His arm found his way to Tony’s shoulders and hugged him closer.

“JARVIS, call Bucky.” 

Tony eyes widened as JARVIS made the call.

“Steve! Don’t! What if he’s in the middle of something important.” 

“He’s probably already on his way back home, don’t worry.”

“I swear on Thor’s hammer, if you tell me _ not _ to worry again-”

“Hello?” Bucky’s voice over the comm cut him mid sentence.

“Hey Bucky,” Steve said, barely containing how much he missed their boyfriend.

“Hey,” Bucky answered just as emotional, “What’s up? Did something happen?” 

“Tony burned himself earlier today.” Steve blurted before Tony could stop him. He smacked Steve in the upper arm with his bad hand and instantly regretted it as the pain spiked through his entire body. Steve gathered the hand between his gentler ones and soothed the pain away.

“I’m fine. It was an accident.” Tony mumbled, but Bucky didn’t seem to listen to him. 

“What? Where? How?” 

Tony rolled his eyes at the worry in Bucky’s voice, but smiled even so, sinking closer to Steve. 

“It’s nothing serious. Got distracted while working, is all.” 

A pause. 

“Nothing serious? Tony, you never get distracted. Unless… is everything alright?” he asked cautiously.

Steve glanced down at Tony as if asking for permission. He just shrugged and curled deeper around the blonde.

“Tony is just… a little anxious. About, you know, your mission.” 

“Oh, babe, sweet of you to worry.” they could hear the smile on his face, even over the phone. “I’m on my way home, just hold on tight.” 

Tony nodded before remembering Bucky couldn’t see him.

“Yeah, ok. Just- come quickly. We miss you.” 

Bucky huffed out a laugh. 

“The fastest I can.” someone spoke with Bucky on the other side of the line, “Gotta go now. Tony, take care of Steve. Steve, take care of Tony. Love you both.” 

“We love you too, sweetheart. Now hurry, Tony needs us both.” Steve said with a smile. 

Tony repeated the feeling and they hung up, just in time to Tony catch himself yawning. 

Steve smiled and kissed Tony on the lips.

“Are you calmer now, babe?” 

“Yup, and sleepy.” 

They both lay under the covers once again, same position as before and Tony found himself unwinding completely.

“Thank you, Steve.” he said before shutting his eyes -he was sure that the moment he closed them, he would pass out-, “Love you.” 

“Love you, too, Tony.” Steve kissed his hair, “Good night.” 

-

Next morning Bucky arrived their room to find his boyfriends sleeping soundly. His heart swelled with love and contentment and he couldn’t wait to join them.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think!?  
> ps: bucky totally took a shower before joining his bfs in bed, his mamma didnt raise no pig.  
> Kudos and comments are always welcomed! :)  
> Here's my [Tumblr](https://sparkly-angell.tumblr.com/) if you wanna say hi!


End file.
